


bad omens and cups of tea

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, based on a headcanon i wrote on my tumblr, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: The first time Blake Belladonna met Raven Branwen, she was 24 years old.





	bad omens and cups of tea

**Author's Note:**

> the title is literally just because blake is a black cat and raven is a raven which are both omens of bad luck and they both enjoy tea. thats it.

The first time Blake Belladonna met Raven Branwen, she was 24 years old. They didn’t even speak past cordial greetings, but both women saw that the other knew who they were.

“Raven Branwen, Leader of the Branwen Tribe of Anima,” she said, inclining her head in a not-quite bow. Blake mimicked the gesture.

“Blake Belladonna. Future Chieftain of Menagerie, current Leader of the Faunus Rights political movement.” They shook hands and Blake watched recognition flit through blood-red eyes. A cold smile stretched across her face, a twisted imitation of Yang’s own warmth. Blake smiled in kind, showing off the barest hint of a fang. This was the woman who abandoned Yang when she wasn’t even a week old. Her father stepped forward and took the conversation from there, talk of utilising trade routes of the Branwen Tribe for safe passage of White Fang protests.

★★★★★

The next time Blake Belladonna met Raven Branwen, she was 27 years old. She had just gotten home from a conference in Atlas and walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch, Yang across from her. Raven looked up from her tea and watched her lazily. “Ah, Ms. Belladonna. How kind of you to join us.” Yang turned and smiled at her brightly. 

“Hey, Blake!” she said, holding an arm out to her. Blake stepped up and Yang wrapped the arm around her hips and smiled at her mother. “This is my mom, Raven. I think you two have met before?” Blake nodded, keeping her eyes on Raven. Raven smiled at her daughter. There was something easy and soft about her smile when she looked at Yang.

“Yes. Yang and I have been trying to...mend our relationship recently. I want to be a part of her life, if not as a mother, then as a friend.” Blake glanced down at Yang and her girlfriend smiled up at her.

“We’ve been meeting up a couple times a month. When she first reached out, I wasn’t sure about it but...I think we’re really starting to have a decent relationship.” Raven nodded and cleared her throat.

“Yang? Can you put on some more tea? I’d like to chat with Blake as well. Thank you,” Raven said, red eyes focused on Blake. Yang looked between them, apprehensive.

“Blake?” she asked. Blake smiled at her.

“It’s fine, Yang,” she said. Yang nodded and got up, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Alright, I’ll go put some more tea on. Play nice, you two.” She left the room, Blake and Raven watching her go. Blake moved to look back at Raven and found the woman standing up.

“Ra-” She was being hugged, her vision obscured by thick, black hair. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Was she...crying? Her arms tightened around Blake. “Thank you for being there for her when I was too scared. Thank you for loving her and showing her that she deserved to be loved.” She pulled away to look Blake in the eye. “I’ve made so many mistakes in my life, but I’ve never considered Yang one of them. And I’m...so happy that you were there to love her while I was too busy running away from everything.” Blake blinked at her and pulled her back in for another hug.

“I won’t say you’re welcome...but thank you for coming back now. She’s always wanted a mother.” Raven squeezed her close and sniffled.

★★★★★

The next time Blake Belladonna met Raven Branwen, she was 28 years old and it was no surprise. She found her sitting in one of Blake’s favourite tea shops in Mistral and they took a bit to catch up. They planned for Vale next time, they’d both be in the area in a few months time.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ [ravenbranwyn](https://ravenbranwyn.tumblr.com)


End file.
